


Xiaojuhuadieezhongyongfa

by CroWsouL



Category: 111 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	Xiaojuhuadieezhongyongfa

厚重的窗帘遮住了外界的光线，昏暗的小房间内，充斥着男性的压抑而又愉快的娇喘声，隐隐能听到三位少年微重的喘息声此起彼伏。

“这部片子是我最喜欢的，这小受的屁股又翘又圆，干起来肯定他妈的带劲，撞上去那肉Q的能把我弹开！”牙的双眼紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，眼神随着交合处的前后活塞运动左右漂移，入迷的双唇微张，能看到露出一点点的犬牙。

“哈...”鸣人打了个哈欠，他不似牙那般痴迷于GV，有点无聊似的单手撑着脸颊，“我觉得这一幕的攻比第一幕的厉害一点，这个有马达臀。”

“西瓜头，你同不同意我说的？”牙见鸣人不回应自己，扯了扯身旁的李问道。

扯了半天没人回答，“西瓜头？”牙转头看向李，只见小李满脸通红冒着热气，已经丧失了语言能力。

“我先回家了，如果我爸回来没看到我会责备我的。”鸣人起身收拾起东西。

“不看完吗？”牙拉住鸣人的衣角。

“你们看吧。”鸣人背上书包，“我走了，不用送到门口了。”  
到家后，鸣人坐在沙发上屁股还没坐热，家门又一次被打开。  
鸣人内心松了一口气，心想“好险，就比爸爸早回来了几分钟”。

“坐在沙发上干嘛呢？作业做完了吗？”佐助放下公文包，脱下西装外套挂在衣架上。

“做完了。”鸣人点点头，其实在牙家三人互相抄作业抄完了。

“洗澡了吗？”

“还没。”鸣人立马从沙发起身走向浴室，“现在去。”

鸣人脱光衣服站在浴室镜子前看着自己线条柔和的少年裸体。不，是欣赏自己的裸体，鸣人一会转向左边，一会转向右边。最后转过身，努力的扭头看向自己的屁股，想到之前牙夸GV里那个小受的屁股。

“哼。”鸣人身手拍打了一下自己的屁股，富有弹性的臀肉随之轻微的颤抖了几下，满意的嘀咕道，“我的比那个小受的有弹性多了，肤色也比他好看。”

鸣人打开花洒，享受热水冲刷过自己身体的舒适感。双手撸过被水打湿的金发，思绪跟着浴室腾起的热气弥散开来。小时候自己和爸爸亲密无间，他记得曾经自己会喝爸爸的牛奶，爸爸会吃他的小菊花。可现在两人许久没有这些亲密举动了。他想念爸爸硬邦邦的肌肉，想念爸爸雄壮的大屌，想念鼻腔中满是爸爸的荷尔蒙气息。

关掉花洒，随意的擦拭了一下身体，把佐助为自己准备的干净内裤丢进洗衣机内，直接披上浴袍。

“头发怎么也不擦擦干，感冒了怎么办？”佐助见鸣人的头发还在滴水，拿起毛巾走向鸣人。

鸣人坐在椅子上，佐助站在他身前替他擦拭头发。突然，鸣人一把抱住佐助的腰，脸颊隔着衬衫紧紧贴着佐助的腹肌。

佐助被鸣人的举动一惊，宠溺的看了一眼腰间的头颅，继续替鸣人擦头发。

“爸爸，你是不是有喜欢的人了？”

“没有的事，我的心里被宝贝装满了。”

“那你怎么不和我亲密了？”

鸣人最近闷闷不乐就是因为这个吗？佐助心想。“怎么会。”

“爸爸，你以前说小菊花有两种用法，我都14岁了，我们来用第二种用法吧。”

佐助见鸣人的头发干的差不多了，“我先去洗澡。”

“那爸爸和不和我做嘛？”鸣人直截了当的说出了“做”。

“乖。”揉了揉宝贝儿子的金发。

鸣人决定今天不睡自己房间，直接走进佐助的卧室。蹬掉拖鞋，跳向大床中间。

“爸爸！我今天一定要你上我！”脑子里浮现过下午在牙家看的GV情节，鸣人暗下决心。

学着杂志上模特在床上摆出各种妖娆姿势，可都觉得不够诱惑。鸣人翻过身趴在床上，把浴袍捞至腰间，蜜桃似得屁股整个曝光在空气之中。鸣人觉得这样直接了当才最为诱惑。

门外传来的脚步声，渐渐清晰起来。鸣人的心跳也随之加快，他紧张的攥住身下的床单，期待佐助等下看到自己的反应。

佐助打开房门，看到床中间一个光溜溜的屁股对着自。

“爸爸，我这样诱惑吗？”鸣人转头看向佐助问道。

“真是与众不同。”佐助坐在床边，伸手揉了揉圆润的屁瓣，拉下浴袍盖住，“别一直露在外面，会感冒的。”

“爸爸！”见佐助替自己拉好浴袍，鸣人埋怨的喊了一声，扯过被子把头埋在被褥中，不想再看到佐助。

佐助笑了笑，关掉灯，打开茶几上的小夜灯，躺进被窝中。

佐助拉拉鸣人的手臂，鸣人撇开手臂不让佐助碰自己。佐助又拉拉鸣人的手臂，鸣人往床边挪了挪。

“宝贝。”佐助用力揽过鸣人，像母鸡护小鸡一样，四肢整个包裹住鸣人，把他牢牢锁在自己怀中。

鸣人被佐助的温柔举动融化了，猫叫似的软嚅的喊了一声，“爸爸～”  
14岁的少年身材还很娇小，佐助把鸣人往上提了提，抓住鸣人的双脚贴在自己的跨间，“感受到了吗，我都硬了。爸爸怎么会不想和宝贝亲密呢？爸爸是担心宝贝现在大了不愿意和爸爸恩爱了。”

脚心传来久违的炙热温度和坚硬感，鸣人难耐的用脚趾勾住佐助的内裤边，小腿向下用力扯佐助的内裤。

“别急。”佐助的耻毛随着鸣人的动作被牵扯的生疼，阻止了鸣人的动作，自己脱掉内裤，“继续，用你的小肉脚替爸爸撸撸。”

鸣人卖力的用双脚包裹住佐助的阴茎上下套弄起来，趾尖不时的搔弄柱身，描绘着虬结在柱身上的血管。

“宝贝真棒。”佐助上下抚摸鸣人光滑的背部肌肤赞叹道。

得到表扬，鸣人更加卖力起来。两只脚趾灵巧的夹住龟头，另一只脚的拇趾缓缓摩擦马眼，脚趾顷刻间被分泌出的粘稠液体弄的湿湿嗒嗒。

“喔...”佐助被这个举动激的脊背一毛。

看到佐助的反应，鸣人问，“爸爸，这样很舒服吧？我在GV里看到人家足交就这样的。”

“GV？你看GV？”

“是哦，爸爸，我学习到了很多很多。”

“不准看GV，以后爸爸教你，坏孩子才看那种东西。”

“我...我不是故意的，我不想自己第一次和爸爸做什么也不会...”鸣人委屈的整个人蔫在佐助怀中，脚也停止了动作。

“我没有怪你的意思，爸爸不想鸣人看到别的男人的裸体而已。”

“不会的，那些裸体对我没有任何吸引力，都没有爸爸厉害！”

佐助用手抹了把鸣人脚上的液体，涂在少年带着几分婴儿肥的脸颊上。打开抽屉拿出润滑液，“看来不能辜负宝贝的期望，得好好表现了。”  
把被子推向床尾，掰开鸣人的双腿，“腿张大一点。”

“好。”鸣人配合的张开双腿，胸口上下起伏，连呼吸都粗重了几分，面对佐助接下去的举动兴奋不已。

佐助把润滑液挤在鸣人的卵蛋上，液体顺着会阴缓缓滑下，流向菊穴。  
“好凉哦。”  
有了润滑，佐助的手指顺利进入菊穴之中，“不疼吧？”  
“不疼。”

佐助的手指缓缓抽插起来。其实鸣人之前早就学着GV中给自己开拓过几次了，算是有点经验。佐助这样的温柔举动当然不能令他满足，“爸爸，不够。”

“哈？”佐助以为自己听错了。

“不够，爸爸，想要更加被填满。”

“我的儿子原来是个小淫荡？”佐助直接进入了三根手指。

“喔～”鸣人发出餍足叹息。“只对爸爸淫荡～”其实这句话是鸣人在GV里学来的。

佐助感到肠壁有节奏的随着自己的抽插蠕动，适应得不错便加快了抽插的速度。

“爸爸，要大肉棒。”“想更加爽，爸爸～”

佐助觉得自己快窒息了，鸣人眨着一双无害的蓝眼睛，一脸天真，却对自己说这些淫荡的话。

“爸爸，这就来。”佐助把鸣人拉向自己，使得自己的阴茎贴着鸣人的臀部，“宝贝，把旁边的避孕套拿给我。”

“不要～第一次不要避孕套，爸爸直接进来。射在我里面，等下弄干净就行了。”

佐助差点喷出一口老血，“这都是GV里看到的？”

“嗯嗯～爸爸，快点儿！我都等不及了。”鸣人扭动腰肢带动臀部摩擦了几下佐助的阴茎。

“这也是和GV学的？”佐助拍打了一下不老实的臀部，扶着阴茎向菊穴里顶去。

“啊！”鸣人发出一声急促的尖叫，“又胀又疼...”

肥硕的龟头一点点凿开紧致的菊穴，繁复的褶皱被撑平，穴口的鲜红肌肤呈现出透明的色泽。见进入有些困难，往自己的阴茎上又挤了些润滑液。“这个GV里可学不到，要自己体会。”说完，佐助一口气全部插入。

或许是过于疼痛，鸣人没有大叫，咬着牙，喉咙深处一个尖锐的音调，顺着鼻腔转变为鼻音发出。14岁的少年过于稚嫩，还没有能力去承受这种痛感，鸣人闭着眼睛抽泣起来，泪水顺着眼尾滑下染湿了耳边的鬓发。

“对不起，爸爸太粗鲁了。”佐助试去鸣人眼尾的泪水道歉。  
鸣人不说话，抬起双臂。

“疼了，要抱抱是不是？”父子间总是心有灵犀的，鸣人不需要说什么，一个动作，佐助就知道他要什么。

抱起鸣人，低头亲吻他的头顶，大手拍拍后背安慰道，“没事的，涂了许多润滑不会坏的，慢慢适应。”

“爸爸，太大了。”鸣人的手抚摸着自己的腹部，隐约可以感受到凸起的柱状体。

佐助低头看了看鸣人的小腹，被这景象刺激的欲望又上涨几分，“宝贝真是了不起，能吃下爸爸一整个大肉棒。”

“爸爸，可以动了。”

佐助缓缓律动起来，奈何早就欲望难奈，没一会就加快速度抽插起来。

肠道因为来回抽插温度越来越高，鸣人感到身体也随之燥热起来，酥软的身体覆上一层薄汗。只觉得这股热流在体内四处流窜，无处释放，小手抚上佐助的脸庞，想要和佐助接吻，将自己这股热流传递给他。

佐助心神领会，微微俯身，时重时轻的啃咬着娇嫩的唇瓣，再将湿热的舌探进那散发着奶香的小嘴中，吮吸着他为之迷恋的味道。 

鸣人的双手已从佐助的脸庞滑至胸口，胡乱的抚摸着富有弹性的胸肌。

一吻结束，舔去鸣人嘴角溢出的津液。佐助一手握住少年纤细的腰肢，一手捧住臀部，不住的揉捏，更强制的将鸣人压向自己，勐烈的进行活塞运动，润滑液混杂着肠液流出穴口，直发出情色的“噗嗤”声。

“唔…嗯…嗯…”鸣人断续的喘息呜咽，从未有过的快感和不停高涨的情欲让他手足无措，索性放弃与这异样的刺激感进行抵抗，脑袋无力的趴在佐助胸口。眼神也混沌起来，好似一个玩偶，任由佐助摆弄。

“在坚持一下，快好了。”加快速度进行最后冲刺，随着一阵猛烈抽插，佐助达到了高潮。

“喔——”滚烫的浓精一股一股喷洒在肠道内，把鸣人的后穴灌的满满。

“好舒服，宝贝的小穴又热又紧。”射精过后半软的阴茎仍旧贪恋的留在后穴之中不想出来。佐助抱着鸣人靠在床头休息，手指坏心眼的逗弄起鸣人胸膛上的小红豆。

“爸爸，我累了。”14岁的身体还未发育完全，不能完整的体会到性事带来的所有快乐体验，才来了一发，便累了。

“好～我抱你去洗澡，然后我们就睡觉。”

“嗯...”鸣人觉得眼皮好重，闭上眼睛靠在佐助胸口睡去了。


End file.
